1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the treatment of a dermatological condition and, more specifically, to the treatment of rosacea, by topical application of a composition comprising a peptide copper complex.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rosacea is a chronic inflammatory skin disorder characterized by four distinct clinical stages predominantly affecting the central aspect of the face. The first clinical evidence of rosacea is frequent and intense vasodilation or flushing. Most patients progress to a vascular stage characterized by an erythema that can persist for hours or days after a triggering event. Many patients remain stabilized at this stage while some progress to an inflammatory stage characterized by a symmetrical array of papules and pustules in addition to the persistent erythema. This stage can often become a chronic condition. A few patients, mostly male, can progress to the finals stage characterized by a distinctive hyperplasia or swelling, especially of the nose. Rosacea is a very visible skin condition that has a high impact on the quality of life of the patient. Treatments for rosacea commonly involve topical or oral antibiotics such as metronidazole and compounds such as sulfacetamide, sulfur, and azelaic acid. However, these and the other treatments for rosacea that are currently available, are all accompanied by various side effects, are costly, and/or involve long complicated treatment protocols. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for more effective and otherwise improved methods for treating dermatological conditions related to rosacea by, for example, topically applying compositions, having a desired degree of effectivity, to areas of the skin of a patient in need thereof. The present invention fulfills this need and provides further related advantages.